


Dumb

by Vintage_Beast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Kylo Ren, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Beast/pseuds/Vintage_Beast
Summary: Plot-I am not dumb, far from it I'm a seamstress for the first order of all things. why is it I can speak to anyone even Hux with some cheek but as soon as commander Ren enters I turn DUMB !The main character meets both Hux and Kylo Ren, turns out they want her for two completely differnt reasons.chapter 2 will be hux smut and 3 will be kylo smut ! - I now have a beta reader chapter one now updated!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Goblin in a hat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there this is my first multi-chapter fiction! there is no smut in this first chapter!  
> I am dyslexic and would love any feedback people have in regards to my writing style!  
> please enjoy!

Being a seamstress in the clothing quarter wasn't the worst job on the ship. Having to do the easiest of repairs for the whole crew of the Starkiller had its' benefits, hearing the gossip for one thing. I wasn't a spy at all but if you stay quiet and listen, holding up to the wit of the men on the ship, you could uncover a lot. I mostly go unnoticed as let's just say there are better-looking people in the world. Each uniform were the same with caps to match. I liked it that way though, it hid my round face, as for the most part I looked unassuming. Maybe that's why that day General Hux had been ferried to you for some repairs. 

"I have a sensitive issue that I need attending to," the copper-haired General barked. His strides straight walking straight down the corridor, I saluted as we got to the doors, then we halted stopping just inches from him. 

"I'm certain I can attend to any needs," setting a hand out towards him. I noticed, in his eyes, he glared at the hand. Keeping a cheerful tone, I drop my hands to my sides, letting him lead into the fitting room.

It was a generic hull of a room with a podium and glass table with 4 mirrors hung on the wall. Chrome edges were everywhere. At this point, I gave a willing smile gesturing to the podium. The General looked at me, cocking an eyebrow. "Why are you smiling girl? This is no laughing matter."

"I never said it was, Sir," using my softest calming voice, giving different tones for different people." I just like to make sure clients are relaxed before I go touching them. Now General, or Sir, which do you prefer?" one this different working with clothes that other departments, as you were so close to other people, you need to make yourself a little human as it was like being in customer service. No point feeling silly as you were about to feel a person inter tight for ten minutes while calling them the wrong name.

"General, if you please get to it, now I have work to attend to today." He stared down on me from the podium. I smiled whilst looking up to him. "Girl, why did you do that, for I am your superior?"

"Well, everyone could do with a friendly face in the morning, General," I reply to keep my voice in its' softest tone.

"Girl, please be more formal, as you know I do not like to be out of place, but I seem to have ripped the whole way through my coat and slacks." He's facing forward into a mirror emotionless. For the first time, I realised what the problem was. The trench coat split down the back parting so it looked like 2 tails. But on closer inspection, it looks like the seams were burnt, not ripped. I had no idea what the state of the trousers were. I pulled up the spilt and ducked under.

"Girl, what are you playing at?!"  
He spun around the private room, clearly flustered at the fact that I was under his clothing. I see that down the backs of the legs were burnt, fabric melted, exposing the skin.  
"Who gave you the right to go down there!"

"Well, that's kinda my job here," I snapped back from underneath. I reappeared, looking a bit more flushed from under my hat. Feeling the heat rising in him, it was actually quite fun, I hadn't had banter like this in a while. Mostly, I was fitting new officers or other higher-ups that had let it all go. Coming around to the front to speak more directly, I noticed he's flushed to pink, with red splattered cheeks. Whether it was from anger, or embarrassment, was another question though contrasting with the ginger hair. It did look soft, wafted to the side, like it may fall out of place as soon as it was touched."I can fix the coat here. Now the trousers, on the other hand, will have to go," I chuckled gently.

Seeing him purse his lips, it was definitely embarrassment building  
"Girl, why on earth do you think its a good idea to do this in front of me?" he said, grabbing the fabric on my shoulder, hauling it up. "You do not speak to me like this, I can do many things to you. Do you want to keep your job?" His icy blue stare was looking down on me, but I felt a sense of glee and energy in me that I was messing with him. Studying his features, if he was a normal man, and if he would smile once in a while he'd be even more handsome. 

I break my smile still looking in his eyes. "No Sir, I'm sorry for stepping out of place, would you still like my help?" I didn't realise how dry my voice was. His grip relaxed. I bow to him curtly and turn to get the datapad, hearing under his breath mutter, "She doesn't even look good enough to get these pants off me any other way." Knowing I wasn't mean to hear it, I felt a sharp pain to my heart. I knew I wasn't many a man's cup of tea, but to have a man of higher standing say it about you did hurt. A ball of knots formed in my chest and I whispered to myself "It's just water off a duck back."

At that moment, the door rose up. It was like you could hear a pin drop. Still staring at the datapad, I looked over my shoulder. My heart stood in time, like the air had been sucked from my body. It was none other than Kylo Ren! At that precise moment, I put two and two together...that the burns must have been from his lightsaber.

"I thought I'd come to see my handy work," hearing a medical voice.

"Why do you do this to me? The embarrassment is already too much between you and this little goblin," Hux declared, waving a hand over at me. Again, pain shot through me. My grip intensified on the datapad. Turning around to hearing footsteps ring through the small room, not realising how close Ren was getting to me.  
I looked intently at the polished floor as he drew up in front of me. My entire body shivered from a new source of heat that was caused from him being so close. So breathtakingly close.

"Look at me," the deepness ringing through me, making my core very hot indeed. Moving my eyes up from his boots, I caught a glimpse of his legs and waist. I blushed, thinking about what may be under there. Before landing on the helmet, I was due to work in the armoury later that day. Of course, I'd never worked on any of Ren's stuff, but his eyes was so intimidating, they rendered me speechless. My eyes watering, I looked up from under my cap.  
"You will fix it, won't you?

Just a nod from me was all he got.

"Give ME an answer!"

My voice, in that exact moment, felt the need to go "Yeees," like I was a horny teenager, giggling at a teacher telling her off. He seemed a little taken aback for a second. Hux was gobsmacked that this girl, who just moments before, was bold enough to go under his coat and be inches away from his crotch, was now a standing pile of goo for a man she'd never seen a face for. Something in him changed... he wanted this from a woman. He wanted her to be someone so dumbfounded by the sight of him, that he could just use them for whatever he pleased. 

Knowing that something had come out wrong from my mouth, I couldn't do anything, and just stood there a blob of human. My dark blue eyes going as wide as saucers, still looking up at this helmet. 

"Good."  
Was his only reply. Massive hands shot out and grabbed both my arms so they were at my sides. He really was massive compared to me, I am small at 5'2 and the workboots added 4 inches. Realising the size of his hands to as they gripped, my pants were now differently wet. The mask cocking to one side like he was completely reading my mind, which he could if he wanted, but there was no need as it was written all over my face. 

Again in all the moments this was happening Hux was still in disbelief. "Kylo, what are you doing to that girl? Leave me, I need my fitting."

"Yes, you do, " he uncocked his head and let go. I didn't move for fear I'd do something wrong. He instantly turned to face Hux. He put a hand out towards him aggressively before stopping and reining it in. He then walked out past the madding copper haired General with a swish of his cape.


	2. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is on its way! my biggest problem is trying to make hux unlikeable. this is because i started it when I first got into kylo ren before I fell hard for hux. chapter 2 is almost done as we can move on to the sweet kylo smut ;)
> 
> in the meantime, I have a one-shot hux smut completed on my profile and new multi-part hux/reader fluff started.

a taste of chapter 2 :

"I witness your display of feral want this morning with the Supreme Leader. I saw first hand how much you like to be told what to do, to entertain no thoughts of your own and to be ordered around. You looked nothing more than a dumb drone for him. Remember the Supreme Leader isn’t the only one who’s above you, who owns you, who can command you to do what he tells you. I’m still in charge of you, remember that. Therefore, you will obey, no matter how degrading it is. Is that clear?"


End file.
